dragonfire_fakemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Performouse
Performouse is a Normal Type Pokemon. He does not evolve. When you participate in Past Productions, you recieve special items called Theater Things. Giving one of these for Performouse to hold changes his Costume Mode. The costume modes changes his type and his possible moves. Information Species: Actor Pokemon Costume Modes * Dramatic This default mode requires no special item. He becomes a Normal type. * Cat This mode is female exclusive and requires the Cat Ears. She becomes a Grass type and gains moves like Shadow Claw and Foul Play. This mode looks similar to the Cat Suit from Super Mario 3D World. * Tribal This mode requires the Tribal Torch. He becomes a Fire type and gains moves like Fire Spin and Acrobatics. * Plumber This mode requires the Pool Plunger. He becomes a Water type. This mode looks similar to the Plumber from LEGO Minifigures Series 9. * Angel This mode requires the Heavenly Halo. He becomes a Flying Type and gains moves like Aerial Ace and Roost. This mode looks similar to Pit from Kid Icarus:Uprising. * Beetle This mode requires the Stag Horn. He becomes a Bug type and gains moves like Bug Buzz and Megahorn. This mode looks similar to Heracross. * Caveman This mode requires the Cedar Club. He becomes a Rock type. This mode gives him an orange tiger skin coat and rough hair. * Miner This mode requires the Flashy Helmet. He becomes a Ground type. This mode gives him grey overalls. * Scientist This mode requires the Bubbly Beaker. He becomes a Electric type. This mode looks similar to Flint Lockwood from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. * Dragon This mode requires the Drake Mask. He becomes a Dragon type and gains moves like Dragon Pulse and Outrage. This mode looks similar to the Dragon costume in The Legendary Starby. * Magician This mode requires the Hoodini Hat. He becomes a Psychic type and gains moves like Switcheroo and Trick Room. This mode looks similar to classic circus magicians. * Ninja This mode is male exclusive and requires the Silent Shiraken. He becomes a Fighting type and gains moves like Hi Jump Kick and Power Up Punch. This mode looks similar to Cole from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. * Mutant This mode requires the False Sludge. He becomes a Poison type and gains moves like Gastro Acid and Toxic. * Eskimo This mode requires the Frosty Parka. He becomes a Ice type and gains moves like Ice Beam and Blizzard. This mode looks like the Ice Climbers. * Sheet This mode requires the Creepy Cloth. He becomes a Ghost type and gains moves like Shadow Ball and Ominous Wind. This mode looks similar to a Halloween Ghost costume. * Phantom This mode requires the Mourning Mask. He becomes a Dark type and gains moves like Curse and Dark Pulse. This mode looks similar to the Phantom of the Opera. * Knight This mode is male exclusive and requires the Honedge Saber. He becomes a Steel type and gains moves like Iron Defense and Flash Cannon. This mode looks similar to King Arthur from Ghosts and Goblins. * Princess This mode is female exclusive and requires the Twinkling Tiara. She becomes a Fairy type and gains moves like Fairy Wind. This mode looks similar to Princess Peach. Moves * Pound Origin Name His name is a combination of performance and mouse. Category:Normal type Pokemon